


Suave oscuridad

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: The Madman's Tale - John Katzenbach
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No importa quién lo crea. No importa lo que digan. Estos corazones, a pesar de su locura, aman.
Relationships: Pajarillo/Bombero, Peter "el Bombero" & Francis X. Petrel, Peter "el Bombero"/Francis X. Petrel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin! Una nueva categoría se ha abierto y nadie puede impedir que cree más contenido :D

No era difícil encontrar que en medio de la rutina enloquecedora y el ritmo lento entre una situación a otra, el ansia por ser simplemente algo, alguien, fuera un objetivo tan digno de hasta el menos cuerdo de los residentes. Avanzar; no superarse, sino simplemente crear la sola opción de que, allá afuera, había algo tangible esperando, un futuro tácito, real.

Llegar a tal objetivo, no obstante, representaba más que una dificultad. Una lucha contra la que un puñado de locos apenas tendría oportunidad. Y si bien saber esto no lograba amainar del todo el esfuerzo, la sola idea de llegar a ese punto funcionaba, para más de uno, como una meta digna a la que apuntar. Algo a lo que aferrarse.

No resultaba extraño, entonces, que aun el menor propósito, incluso si no se tratara de algo a futuro (una palabra que se había ganado a pulso la peor de las famas entre los recientes más antiguos) recibiera en ese lugar un peso mayor al que le atañería cualquier persona cuerda fuera o dentro del centro psiquiátrico. Así pues conforme esa misma línea, los pequeños logros también se engrandecían y celebraban en la misma medida en que cualquier otro podría festejar comprar una casa o un automóvil de lujo.

Francis Petrel, muy a pesar del corto tiempo que tenía el lugar, no había tardado mucho en averiguar cuánto apego sería capaz de otorgar a esa clase de cosas, los sueños efímeros. Los objetivos mundanos. Algo a lo que aferrarse mientras pasaba del jueves al viernes y del viernes al sábado. Romper la rutina, en su caso, fue un deseo que sin embargo no alcanzaba a visualizar cuánto cambiaría su perspectiva de las cosas.

El pensamiento había llegado sin más, como el coro errático en su cabeza que se negaba del todo a morir con los medicamentos, acaparando el resto de cosas y arrastrándolo, de forma casi natural, al siguiente pensamiento: quería besar al Bombero. Y, si de cualquier forma ya estaba loco, ser homosexual no podría dejarlo en un lugar diferente. Sin que importara mucho la situación de otros allá afuera, él ya estaba encerrado, ¿qué más iban a hacerle?

Tampoco es que fuera a hacerlo público o pensara siquiera en imaginarse al señor del Mal discutiendo qué relación había en esto con aquello y luego con lo otro.  
Naturalmente, no estaba en los planes de Francis eliminar su deseo. Con seguridad se trataba de algo que no podía cumplir, pero esperar, anhelarlo, tener la mente en el tema, era suficiente para tomarlo y no dejarlo ir. Ocuparse en imaginar, soñar, no importa lo ridículo que pudiera ser, le daba un poco de fuerza. Un poco de vida.

Enamorase había sido complicado siempre. Ahora se había convertido en su ancla y su razón para mantener el equilibrio.  
Estaba, pues, si bien no dispuesto a hacer algo con su amor, sí en conseguir cuanto provecho pudiera darle. Tomar su corazón con ambas manos y simplemente, haciendo honor a cualquier adolescente enamorada, adherirse al afán de soñarse entre los brazos de Peter. De ser besado, acariciado y tomado por él.  
¿Qué vergüenza habría si ya estaba loco?  
Pues bien, ahora también estaba loco por Peter, su Bombero.

**II**

El tiempo cambia a voluntad de la locura, con la fuerza suficiente para erosionar la tierra al mismo tiempo que mantiene intacta la alucinación en turno. Progresivo. Lento. Decadente. Insufrible a la vista de algunos, eterno para quienes apenas entienden el concepto.

Inefable.

Tan capaz de inclinar su balanza a favor de arrastrar la demencia, hacerla inmortal solo por diversión, como de otorgar pequeños, ínfimos y preciosos lapsos de la más pura muestra de benevolencia.

Convierte la menor sonrisa elocuente en melodías de un millón de dólares. Hace que cualquier victoria sobre la mesa de ping-pong sea un trofeo más sobre algún estante invisible. El tiempo y la locura son amantes peligrosos. Mantiene a la mente adormilada, al cuerpo en acción y el corazón, quien sufre la mayor parte de esta batalla injusta, le otorga las herramientas suficientes para dejarse morir. Lo desconecta, arrojándolo en una espiral en donde el único camino es hacia abajo.  
Hay poco para repararlo. Hay mucho para descomponerlo todavía más.

Y el consejo de no tener amigos se convierte en un hecho implícito que sucederá no importa cuántos lo quieran o lo rechacen. No hay amigos, solo conocidos.

Pero así como el concepto mismo del tiempo se retuerce bajo el techo del edificio Amherst, lo hace también la amistad. El amor. Y tanto como entre los cuerdos toda emoción contiene un cariz diferente, ¿cómo de extraño podría ser para los locos? ¿Los retrasados, los seniles?

¿Los que escuchan voces y los que matan?

Por amores tan variados, no sería extraño que solo los involucrados encontraran la diferencia entre una mirada y una mirada. No hay un brillo especial, como lo aseguraría cada idealizado y romántico escritor. No hay un “hermoso rostro teñido por el rosa del amor”. No hay sonetos o canciones, porque esto es un psiquiátrico; cuando los ojos brillan y los rostros se tiñen es por causa de los medicamentos. Las canciones son delirios. Los sonetos son gritos a la mitad de cualquier pasillo.

Por amores tan variados, no resulta extraño que el listo de Tomapastillas y el amable de señor del Mal no encuentren sus reglas siendo transgredidas bajo sus alzadas narices. Tampoco es que pudieran creerlo posible. Tal ceguera voluntaria, no obstante, y quizá por mera fortuna, fue apenas desaprovechada por más de un par de locos.

Crearon ellos su propio romántico idioma de locos, a base de sus locas experiencias y su desquiciado lenguaje. No habría código que lograra descifrar una acción de otra. No habría significado que pudiera ser visible para otro que no fuera el receptor y el mensajero. Usando la locura como una capa más de protección, Pajarillo se sabía perfectamente a salvo de cualquier mirada sospechosa. Solo su Bombero lo entendía. Solo él podía leerlo.

Y ni la señorita Deliciosa, ni Negro Grande ni Negro Chico, podrían jamás adivinarlo. Todos y cada uno resguardados por la siempre variable protección de la cordura. ¿Quién podría verlo? Cuando no había amor en sus palabras o en sus actos. No habría de qué preocuparse…

Excepto que, en realidad, lo había. Y cada noche Peter y Francis agradecerían tan extraña manía por creer que los locos no podían amar.

Porque podían, y fue ese un acto de rebeldía; eran un par de locos amándose por todas las razones correctas.

**III**

Aquella noche, cuando la incertidumbre resplandecía inerte y nauseabunda, acechando silenciosa en medio del caos tormentoso, donde cualquier signo de benevolencia yacía inocua bajo un pesado, espeso recubrimiento de muerte, desolación y miedo, donde la más simple de las emociones podría transformarse en furia, llanto, en medio de la pena cristalina, hubo, no obstante, un diminuto espacio de calma.

Francis Petrel, resguardado entre los brazos de Peter el Bombero, sacudido de vez en cuando por sensaciones que iban más allá de su comprensión, superando con creces lo que hasta el momento conocía como desconcierto, sobrepasado en cien niveles distintos ante las imágenes que había encontrado hace tan solo unas horas, se veía reducido a ser poco menos que un animalito asustado.

No entendía del todo si era eso lo que en verdad sentía. Miedo, desesperación, confusión. Todo se mezclaba en su interior adolorido, aumentando cada golpe en su piel, sobrepasando sus músculos, rozando sus huesos y desgarrando sus entrañas... ¿que debería sentir?

—Respira, despacio —decía Peter. Una de sus manos en la cabeza de Pajarillo, la otra en su espalda, tocándole suavemente.

Francis intentó hacerlo. Tomó una gran bocanada y fue liberando el aire conforme el Bombero lo guiaba. Cada imagen en su memoria suavizando sus bordes ásperos mientras esas caricias, de a poco, tomaban su espíritu, llevándole a una calma que ningún medicamento podría darle nunca, moldeando cada palabra sus latidos erráticos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien... solo un poco más —susurraba, dejando en su sien el dulce aliento cálido que lentamente le hicieron dejar de temblar. No era perfecto, no era suficiente, pero no obtendría más.

La paz que necesitaba estaba fuera de ser posible, y aun si Peter lo sabía, aferraba su cuerpo como si existiera la posibilidad de realmente alejarlo de cada irreal emoción. No era perfecto, no era suficiente y aun si Peter lo sabía, jamás detendría sus caricias, sus besos, su voz. Y para Francis, el saber que para su Bombero, aún consciente de lo mucho que haría falta para tranquilizarlo, no detendría sus intentos, significaba un segundo de calma.

Un minuto de silencio.

Una hora de luz.


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

Pajarillo comprendió, en el mismo segundo que pudo observar la belleza rota y exótica de Lucy Kyoto Jones, que de no haber estado su corazón ya tomado por alguien más, sus latidos seguirían sin duda o andar.

Pero no fue así, y a pesar de tener su amor bajo la protección de otras manos, sería innecesario decir, incluso si todo quedará solo en sus pensamientos, que resultó fácil apartar los ojos de ese rostro moreno. Porque no lo fue, menos aun considerando el hecho de que había sido realmente la primera mujer en postrarse ante sus ojos lejos de ser una simple mujer más.

Admiración, atracción. Francis apenas comprendía la diferencia. No obstante, podía. Sabía que no importaba cuán hermosa fuera la belleza marcada en la señorita Lucy, jamás Pajarillo intentaría colocarla sobre el mismo pedestal en el que descansaba cierto hombre de largos cabellos. Puede que estuvieran a la misma altura. Ya Francis podía sentir que esa mujer tomaría un buen lugar dentro de su historia, pero nunca llegaría a tener el mismo peso en su corazón.

La querría, tal vez, puede incluso que a momentos buscara su compañía. Nada de eso haría algo contra la emoción que encarnaba muy profundamente en su piel, haciendo un camino hasta su mente, marcando cada centímetro de piel con su nombre e imposibilitado a cada emoción de tener deseo alguno por alguien más. 

En tan poco tiempo, Peter el Bombero se había hecho ganador no solo del amor de Francis. En él estaba su devoción y la cordura que ganaba día con día. Su anhelo y cada gramo de la fuerza que usaba para mantenerse de pie en ese horrible lugar. Su valor. El mismo que le dio al descubrir la muerte de Rubita y la paliza recibida por los guardias y los detectives. Su calma, paz otorgada a su alma cuando esa misma noche apenas consiguió dormir.

Contra todo ello, ¿cómo la señorita Lucy podría competir? No importaba en realidad si tuviera, aun así, cero posibilidades con ella. Francis no lo quería, no lo deseaba, ni siquiera creía en la opción. Él tenía a su Bombero, y por más importante que pudiera ser la bella mujer de ahora en adelante, el corazón de Pajarillo estaba ya ocupado, encerrado por voluntad propia con el hombre que susurraba a su oído palabras tranquilizadoras y regalaba a su piel dulces caricias. 

Francis no iba a enamorarse, ya estaba enamorado. Francis no iba a amarla, ya amaba a alguien más. 

Al bombero pertenecía y ahí, así, se quedaría.

**V**

—Ustedes se traen algo entre manos —dijo Lucy, asegurando el hecho como quien dice que el sol es amarillo. Eso, desde luego, no implicaba que tuviera alguna pista más allá de una simple corazonada.

—¿Quieres ser más específica? —preguntó Peter, sentándose al escritorio, sin tener el ánimo para otra entrevista.

—Tú y Francis, hay algo entre ustedes dos —aclaró la fiscal al mismo tiempo que tomaba los expedientes.

—Pajarillo es una agradable compañía, tenemos conversaciones sorprendentemente cuerdas y es diez veces mejor que cualquier otro hombre en este lugar. Lo prefiero en especial por sobre Tomapastillas o Evans. —Soltó una ligera risa—. En especial sobre Evans.

Lucy Jones no pareció verse satisfecha por aquella respuesta. Si bien hubiera complacido a cualquiera, ella no estaba convencida. Sí, puede que fuera cierto, pero faltaba algo. Hubo en las palabras del Bombero cierto tono que le hacía pensar en cuántas veces no había dicho el hombre la misma frase. Una respuesta demasiado generalizada que, en muchas ocasiones, tendía a esconder algo. 

—No es solo compañía, ¿verdad? —Usaba un tono suave. Ese “algo” debía ser tratado tan cuidadosamente como fuera posible. Deseaba sonar más comprensiva y tantear el terreno de su sospecha como si se tratara del más oscuro secreto. Tenía la sospecha de que así era.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —resopló Peter, desde la perspectiva sagaz de Lucy, definitivamente a la defensiva. Ella, enojada porque tampoco deseaba perder más tiempo en algo que solo tal vez no afectaría su caso, respondió, en el mismo tono bravo.

—La relación que tienes con Francis no es solo amistosa. —Miró como el hombre se paralizaba frente a los archivos que ya había dejado en el escritorio. Bingo.

—No me gusta lo que está insinuando, fiscal. —Muy a pesar de sus palabras furiosas el Bombero no se movió. Se mantuvo firme bajo la mirada de medusa que le daban esos ojos oscuros y vivaces. 

—Y a mí no me gusta que evadan mis preguntas —respondió inmediatamente. Un segundo después, añadió—: pero tampoco estoy aquí para saber más de lo que ya sé sobre tí. 

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Solo me gustaría saber qué detalles cambiarán en la historia teniendo un par de amantes ayudándome a resolver esta serie de homicidios. No estoy aquí por ustedes, su relación me es totalmente irrelevante; pero si se trata de mi caso…

—Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse. No somos dependientes el uno del otro, tampoco estamos juntos para llenar un vacío —dijo por fin Peter, volviéndose a la señorita Lucy. La intensidad de su mirada le decía a ella aún más que sus palabras—. Estamos juntos por elección, no por capricho o soledad. Su caso está a salvo, nuestra relación no se interpondrá en su camino. Su historia apenas cambiará. En cuanto a hacernos públicos…

La cicatriz en el rostro de Lucy se contrajo ante una liviana sonrisa.

—Como dije, lo que tienen entre ustedes es totalmente irrelevante, no planeo hacer de ello un espectáculo cuando hay asuntos más apremiantes. —Peter asintió, no daría las gracias y Jones no las necesitaba. Ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para cerrar un trato con menos que un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Había en el lugar un asunto que apremiaba más que un romance clandestino y mientras no se interpusieran en el camino de la señorita fiscal, saber el resto no formaba parte de su historia. Solo era de ellos.

Y de nadie más.

**VI**

Francis se estremeció cuando una fría e invasora mano trazó el camino desde su espalda baja hasta la mitad de las costillas. Viendo su siesta interrumpida, restregó sus ojos en busca de hacer a un lado la bruma que lo cubría. Sintió a Peter sentarse a su lado.

—Estás bajando demasiado de peso. —Le dijo, acariciándole el cabello enredado. Pajarillo se arrastró hasta poder descansar la cabeza en el regazo del Bombero. Seguía adormilado.

—La comida es horrible, y los medicamentos no me dejan con mucho apetito —respondió, mirando al preocupado rostro sobre el suyo.

—Lo es, pero no puedes permitirte ser más delgado, siento que podría romperte. —Francis le sonrió. A Peter le gustaba sostenerlo fuertemente contra él, especialmente cuando lo abrazaba durante sus pesadillas.

Ninguno hablaba de eso, era un hecho aceptado que ambos padecían en niveles muy variados. 

—No me rompo, tú unes mis piezas —aclaró Pajarillo, acariciándole el rostro y sintiendo el corazón estrujado con la sonrisa de esa boca que había besado innumerables veces. Era esa la sensación más cercana a la felicidad que podría encontrar dentro de un sitio tan inundado en la oscuridad.

—Eres todo un poeta. —Se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente de su Pajarillo—. Pero tienes que prometer comer más. —Francis desvió la mirada un segundo—. No podré dormir contigo si no tengo la confianza de que a la mañana siguiente despertarás con las costillas intactas.

Pajarillo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Qué clase de chantaje era ese? Asintió despacio, un poco enojado y con la sensación que tenía cuando su madre le obligaba a comer todas sus verduras a cambio de una hora de TV.

—Intentaré comer más —aceptó finalmente. Bombero le besó en recompensa, tomando sus labios en un baile dulce y tranquilo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en tu siesta? —Francis no dudó en hacerle espacio. 

Al sentir los brazos de Peter llevándolo a su pecho y luego de acurrucarse como ya era costumbre, pensó que no importaba cuánta comida horrible tuviera que obligarse a comer. Por solo una hora, un minuto o un segundo teniendo un sueño tranquilo entre ese apretado abrazo, valdría la pena cada bocado.

**VII**

No había en realidad una buena excusa para su sentir. Aún si sabía perfectamente la depravación del solo pensamiento, si podría sincerarse consigo mismo, ninguna respuesta podría ser fiable. Pensar en la fortuna de ese hecho nauseabundo le provocaba más de un dolor en la cabeza.

Pero sabía que tenía sentido.

Y muy a pesar de que ninguna palabra validaría su idea, sinceramente, no era relevante cuando se enfrentaba a la razón. Sin importar cuán fría pudiera ser, la tenía, y contra una lógica como aquella nadie podría luchar. Eso aún no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Pero estando su precioso Pajarillo implicado en todo ello, no podía sino continuar dando las gracias.

Que el ángel tuviera como centro de su objetivo el atacar exclusivamente a mujeres, por todo lo malo, aberrante y obsceno que sonara, le tranquilizaba de algún modo.

Su Francis estaba, hasta cierto punto, a salvo de la ira asesina del hombre. Él no importaba en absoluto. Que su chico estuviera libre del radar homicida llevaba hasta su corazón una calma que, más allá de toda opinión externa, le hacía relajarse. También, si aún podía agregar justificación a su pecado, extendía a sus ojos un sendero al cual dar toda su atención y en donde podría estar seguro de que Pajarillo no correría peligro mientras se dedicaba a ayudar con la resolución del crimen.

Se sentía afectado, por supuesto. No negaría que las fotos de los escenarios crudamente sangrientos le ponían la piel de gallina, pero eso tal vez también daba peso a su argumento. Francis era la única luz en el oscuro túnel que le obligaban a recorrer, en donde no sabía en qué dirección iba o si había al menos la posibilidad de encontrar un brillante resplandor al final. Perderlo no solo llevaría a su pecho la sensación de no tener más un corazón. Si por solo imaginarlo podía sentir un sudor frío sobre la frente, no podía de ninguna forma imaginarse un final como aquel.

Por eso es que, así fuera solo para sí mismo, saber que Francis no entraba en la categoría de blancos le aliviaba... un poco, pues entendía que iniciada la búsqueda, los cazadores podían también ser cazados, y llegados a ese punto, de nada importaba que Pajarillo o incluso él mismo no fueran mujeres blancas, esbeltas y delicadas. Hasta entonces, cuando diera cuenta de ello, a Peter lo calmaba.

Que lo castigaran cuánto quisieran por pensar de esa forma, pero no había nadie que pudiera refutarlo. Porque era la verdad, una verdad inamovible y tan cruel que poco le importaba a quién lastimaba, a quién protegía. Real e irascible, no se encontraría argumento para detenerlo.

Peter no había hecho otra cosa que descubrirlo. No importaba cuánto los cielos maldijeran a su nombre, la verdad es un dios iracundo y frío, lógico, sin corazón. Y el Bombero había caído bajo su hechizo, en donde solo por haberlo encontrado se le había otorgado la calma ahí en donde solo debería haber miseria, desesperación. Miedo.

La culpa era un añadido de la moral que aún creía tener, incluso después de lo sucedido. Aun así, nada impedía a su mente evitar el pensamiento. Su Pajarillo estaba a salvo. Su Pajarillo estaría bien. Se esforzaría mientras tuviera esa opción. Y cada noche, mientras Francis descansara entre sus brazos, pensaría en atrapar al ángel asesino. 

No le permitiría acercársele lo suficiente. Nadie más que él podía tener ese derecho y, sin lugar a dudas, no importaba cuánto tomara de él, se lo demostraría. 

Lo encontraría.

**VIII**

Aquella madrugada Francis despertó inquieto. En su memoria adormilada tenía el recuerdo de sueños que poco se relacionaban con las pesadillas de cada noche y más cercano estaba a lo que solía tener cuando adolescente. Justo antes de que le alcanzara el pensamiento de la incongruencia de su cuerpo con respecto al lugar en donde estaba, cierto movimiento debajo de las sábanas llamó poderosamente su atención.

Como siempre, (incluso una o dos veces antes de que estuvieran juntos de una forma más íntima) dormía entre los brazos de Bombero. Su calidez lo cubría perfectamente del frío del que las delgadas mantas no eran capaces. Y aunque en más de una ocasión despertó con los ojos de Peter sobre él, observándolo como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Esta vez, sin embargo, había en sus ojos algo diferente.

Francis se removió. Llevando ambas manos hasta los hombros de Peter se inclinó hasta dejar sus labios sobre los de él. No tenía nada en contra de lo que estaba haciéndole, superada la sorpresa en realidad estaba dispuesto a pedir más. Sabiendo todas las formas en que Peter lo consentía, aun cuando el entorno nunca estaba para actuar como una pareja, en las pocas ocasiones en donde podían actuar así, Pajarillo se encontraba siendo mimado, adorado como si fuera lo más importante en todo el mundo para ese hombre. 

Y esto no era sino otra demostración de lo mucho que su Bombero lo cuidaba.

—¡Ngh! P-Peter... —gimió despacio, ahogando el siguiente suspiro cuando una mano intrusa dejó atrás los simples toques sobre su pijama. Un dulce choque eléctrico recorrió su espalda, esparciéndose luego sobre toda su piel.

Lo atrajo nuevamente para un beso, está vez más profundo y sensual. Movía sus caderas al ritmo que Peter marcaba, delicioso y lento o rápido y feroz. La presión en su sexo tan perfecta que la urgencia de rogar porque aumentara, quizá tan digna de un adolescente, progresó al punto en que no encontraba otra cosa en su mente. Cada pensamiento por completo olvidado del oscuro lugar en donde estaban, lejos de la zozobra, abandonado sobre el placer y el éxtasis.

Peter lo leía perfectamente, sabiendo qué hacer, cómo y cuándo moverse, cuánto podría acelerar su vaivén para dejarlo en el límite pero sin dejarle caer. Lo manejaba a su antojo, disfrutando de sus adorables expresiones, su voz agonizante y toda la lujuria que tan hermosa pintaba una obra en el rostro de su Pajarillo. Al llevar la otra mano hacia los suaves glúteos, bastó con que la punta de sus dedos acarician una vez la tierna estrella para que regalara a su oído un gemido excepcionalmente agudo y erótico.

—Puedes hacerlo —susurró Peter a Francis, quien nada más escucharlo, como si de una orden de tratara y superado maravillosamente por cada magistral movimiento, terminó. Esparciendo su semilla en la mano de su Bombero y clavando los dientes sobre el ancho hombro, ahogando su aliento errático, callando su último gemido. 

A Peter le hubiera gustado escucharlo, pero la marca que aparecería más tarde sobre su piel era igualmente valiosa. Dio una caricia más al cuerpo de su Pajarillo y acomodó su ropa.

—¿Quieres que...? —preguntó Francis, guiando sus manos hacia los pantalones de Bombero. Él lo detuvo, calmado. Antes de contestar lamió sus dedos pintados de blancas perlas, ofreciendo a Francis un espectáculo que, si bien él chico nunca admitiría en voz alta, le gustaba.

—Estoy seguro de que tu subconsciente me escuchó —dijo, una descarada liviana sonrisa en el rostro—. Cuando terminé me di cuenta de que estabas igual. Como disculpa decidí ayudarte —añadió, riendo divertido. Había en su voz el timbre de un hombre cansado y satisfecho.

Con sonrojo y todo, teniendo en mente la imagen de Peter masturbándose mientras él dormía, se dejó arrastrar nuevamente a sus brazos. El calor del momento se disipó rápidamente entre la suave y delicada burbuja que ellos mismos habían creado. Por el resto de la noche Francis durmió tranquilo, cansado y satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bombero/Pajarillo Omegaverse
> 
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/616588214383345664/minific-bomberopajarillo


End file.
